Dark Power
by Midnight Elf
Summary: This is the same Dark Power as was uploaded before, only toned down ever so slightly. It still deals with the same themes of Rape and such. So stop right there if that sort of thing disturbs you!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okie this is my first fic of this nature, I'm not quite sure where the idea came from but it appeared and ate away at me till I wrote it. Anyway, this is something I myself have never experienced and I hope never to do so but I do hope I wrote it ok. Please read and review, even flames are welcome, my house is cold and I can use them to heat it up ^_^. ~ Midnight Elf  
  
Oh, before I forget {~ * ~} means a change of point of view though I do hope that its not to confusing that way. Oh and a warning.  
  
This fic deals with RAPE and the resultant consequences so if you hate fics like that, stop right here please, I don't mind people telling what they think of me but don't read it just to call me a sick little bitch. Originally, this fic was rated NC-17 but due to the sad censorship of ff.net, I had to change it. And since I have seen worse stuff in R rated movies, I figured that it was possible for this story to be R rated without getting me in trouble.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this but the plot. As far as I know, I am making nothing and all characters and sets belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. I am just twisting her world for my own sick little purposes ^_^. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________------------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------- Dark Power  
  
She leaned back and stretched. She was getting closer to her goal but it was still taking a long time and large amounts of her energy. Even with the special permission to use the library after hours.  
  
With a yawn, she gathered up her notes, books and writing utensils and left the library. It was midnight and no one would be around. Professor McGonagall had assured her that Filch was not to even speak to her if he saw her and over the weeks of extra study, he never had.  
  
Slowly, she walked the familiar path to the Gryffindor tower and her bed. The corridor torches were dimly lit but still provided her with the necessary light so she didn't run in to anything.  
  
She thought back to the work she was doing, ignoring everything around her. Professor McGonagall had approached her with it after class one afternoon and had offered it as extra credit. She had accepted it and even with the hard work, she was intrigued by the information she was finding while doing the research.  
  
So absorbed in her thoughts, she never sensed him until almost too late. Only the slightest whisper of cloth even alerted her to another's presence near her. She paused in her tracks and spun around to tell off whoever was there for being out of bed after hours. She froze when she saw him.  
  
Eyes glittering with malice gazed into her own and a slight tingling of fear rose up. She tried to figure out who he was but his face seemed to be in constant shadow, even when under the muted torchlight. Only his eyes were visible. A long black cloak concealed his body and his hair was coloured the deepest black. He pulled out a wand and pointed it slowly in her direction.  
  
Fear rushed up rapidly to engulf her and she pivoted to flee, forgetting she herself was armed and had an arsenal of spells at her disposal. The surge of adrenaline caused any rational thought to fly from her mind, leaving behind only one. Escape!  
  
She took off and got only a few meters when she heard the Latin of a spell spoken with confidence. It seemed eternity before the spell hit, but in reality only a few seconds passed. It felt rather like a water balloon exploding in at the small of her back and her books and parchments scattered as she dropped them.  
  
After the impact, she felt ribbons of something wrapping around her body, drawing themselves tight. She felt them sinking into her body and ice ran through her veins. It raced through her body down into her lower abdomen, settling there in an icy bloom. She scrambled to think, as she reeled from the shock of the spell, of what was located in that part of the body. Then she vaguely remembered from a muggle physiology text she had once read, that all that was located in that exact area was the bladder and the uterus.  
  
She heard footsteps come up behind her as she struggled to recover from the spell. An arm encircled her waist and she was pulled roughly down the hall and behind a tapestry where a black opening waited.  
  
~ * ~  
  
He watched her walk from the library and down the dimly lit corridor. As he watched, he thought back to what had brought him to this moment.  
  
A week in watching her had imprinted her schedule in his mind and weeks of planning had led to this moment. He had even practiced the entire thing with others, making sure to wipe their minds of the experience. He held the thought of his power over them tight in his mind, letting the pleasure of the experiences fill his thoughts.  
  
But it had all been in preparation for this moment. He had spent several days researching the necessary spells and now all was ready. He had even found a hidden room where he could take her.  
  
As she turned the corner, he moved to follow, his steps silent and purposeful. They made it up to the corridor he wanted and then he allowed his clothing to rustle. She froze and he allowed himself the pleasure of seeing the split second reaction of fear. She spun around and he smiled once more to himself as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
He could see her trying for a second to ascertain his identity but the spells he had used prevented that. First one to turn his hair like the blackest night since black covered all hair colours and then the shadow spell to hide his entire face but his eyes.  
  
He pulled out his wand and watched her turn to flee. He indulged her briefly, letting her think she had a chance to escape and then he spoke the spell. A stream of blood red shot from his wand and hit her in the small of her back. He was pleased to see her reel in surprise and she dropped all her things. Blood red ribbons of magic wound around her and sunk into her body.  
  
This spell had been entirely necessary. He had no desire to see himself exposed because this showing of power caused a bastard to be born. It had been a brilliant find of his; right there in a simple spell book in the very library Hermione had been taking refuge in for her study.  
  
He put his wand back in its pocket in his cloak and walked up behind her as she struggled to recover from the spell. He grabbed her around the waist and dragged her down the corridor to a tapestry that hid the entrance to the room he had prepared for this.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Shadow filled a room as they entered and he dropped her in a heap on the floor in the center of the room while he crossed to the fireplace and pointed his wand causing a flame to leap up in the grate. The light of the fire barely lit the room but she looked around regardless, the iciness that had filled her abdomen before slowly fading.  
  
She looked in his direction and was relieved to see his back to her. She stood up slowly and walked backwards slowly toward the door. Just as she turned around to exit, he grabbed her, seeming to come out of nowhere.  
  
"I think not Hermione." A voice hissed in her ear as hands closed painfully around her arms. She began to flail and thrash about, hoping to cause him to drop her. He let go of her one arm to get better control of her and she took that opportunity to lash out, the blow barely missing him as he moved his head to avoid it. He cursed and flung her to the floor hard. Her head hit the hard stone and she saw stars. He began to circle her fallen form as she lay there trying to get her focus back; the room was blurry.  
  
"You think your so smart little Miss Gryffindor prefect." He hissed as he circled her. "Well you weren't smart enough to avoid me were you." Her vision cleared and looked up at him into eyes filled with hatred and anticipation.  
  
He suddenly reached down and hauled her to her feet. She swayed with dizziness and he looked at her, lust replacing the malice form earlier. He propelled her body until she felt the wall hard against her back and she cried out with the pain. He bent his still shadowed face and sealed in her cries with a bruising kiss. She immediately lashed out and bit his mouth hard enough to draw blood, its metallic taste filling her mouth.  
  
He pulled back with a growl of rage and she looked up at him defiantly, licking her lips to rid herself of the last traces of his blood. He watched this movement; anger replaced by lust once more and the feeling of triumph fled her.  
  
She watched as he pulled out his wand and pointed, suddenly her hands were pulled above her head and held in place somehow. She struggled in her bonds, succeeding in only twisting her one arm painfully until she returned to the position she had been in seconds before.  
  
He reached out and slowly, one by one, opened the clasps holding her robe together. She wished she could see his face but he kept it hidden behind the shadowing spell. As if reading her thoughts, he took out his wand and said the finishing spell.  
  
"Finite Incantatum"  
  
She watched as the shadow faded away revealing the face of her attacker. She gasped when she saw who it was and was startled to see the black fade from his hair, replaced with a lighter colour.  
  
He grinned at her and then removed a dagger from his cloak and slowly cut away her open robe, leaving only the clothing she wore underneath. What she had chosen for practicality and comfort seemed thin and revealing to her now, as he looked her suspended form up and down.  
  
He reached down to her hips and toyed briefly with the drawstring of her pajama pants before running his hands up and down the sides of her torso, allowing them to linger briefly at the curve of her breasts. She looked at his face, studying it as he did this. The blood was still on his lips, staining them a crimson shade and glistening wetly still. She felt his hands leave her body and then they invaded again, this time between her legs.  
  
She scissored them shut as tight as she could to prevent him from touching her but he simply drew them apart efficiently with his hands before cupping her roughly. She bit her lip hard to keep from crying out from the pain he caused and he frowned.  
  
"So silent little Gryffindor. Where is that voice you seem to have no trouble using at other times?" He asked and then squeezed her harder again frowning when she made no sound.  
  
Then he pulled away from her, anger written on his face. But it couldn't quite chase away the lust that lingered in his eyes. She sagged in her bonds with relief, if she made no noise, maybe he wouldn't touch her anymore but her hopes where dashed when he spoke again.  
  
"You may be silent now, but we shall she how long that lasts." He reached up and grabbed the neckline of her shirt, tearing it open to the waist. He pushed the fabric aside and looked at her revealed body, his eyes taking in her breasts covered now only by a thin white camisole. He noticed the laces holding that together and she froze as he slowly slid them from their holes. Then he parted the cloth. The cold air hit her exposed chest, causing her nipples to harden and he smiled at that sight. She twisted slightly, trying to cause the fabric to move to cover her but he stilled her when he reached up and pinched one nipple roughly. Pain shot through her and she gasped, but it was the only sound she allowed to escape.  
  
He looked at her face when the sound reached his ears and the smile on his face spread to a grin. She knew her eyes were watery and probably dulled by the pain and fear and she knew that's what he was probably looking for.  
  
He bent down and took her one nipple in his mouth, sucking and nipping at it hard while he fondled the other breast roughly. The two sensations caused Hermione to almost break her vow to herself to not give in and remain silent. Her entire body was sore from the rough treatment and she was wishing it were all over.  
  
He pulled away, leaving her one breast red and wet from the combination of saliva and blood from his mouth. He reached down and pulled the drawstring from her pants roughly and they loosed and fell to her feet.  
  
He took his wand again and pointed at her bound hands and she was released. She fell to the floor, grateful; thinking the humiliation was over. He pulled her up roughly and again, covered her mouth with a bruising, breath stealing kiss. He pulled away just as she was about to bit again and propelled he across the room to a darkened corner. Torches burst to life, revealing a bed which he tossed her to.  
  
She landed and rolled over to sit up and either fight or run and he only laughed. He reached out and backhanded her across the face, and she fell back.  
  
He removed his cloak, revealing indistinguishable black clothing underneath. He advanced on the bed and then before she could do anything, he straddled her prone form, pinning her to the bed with is weight.  
  
He reached down and fondled and pinched at her breasts again before allowing one hand to travel down her body and back between her legs. She tried to close them against his hand but couldn't. He grasped her roughing, only the thin cotton of her panties protecting her. But those were gone now too, ripped away by the invading hand.  
  
"Common little Gryffindor, scream for me." He hissed as he began to prod a finger into her. She whimpered in fear and tried to cringe away but he only grinned and continued his ministrations with his hand.  
  
As he did this, she could feel something hard against her thigh and when she realized what it was, his hand deserted her, replaced with the cloth covered hardness. He ground his pelvis into her naked vagina and tears began to trail down her cheeks.  
  
"I think the preliminaries are over, don't you?" He asked looking down at her. Then she watched through half focused eyes as he removed his shirt and undid the buttons of his trousers.  
  
He grinned lustily down at her and she simply went into her mind, carrying herself away from this place and out into the sunshine of her parent's backyard, one of her favorite places.  
  
Through it all, she felt something poking at her opening and then the sunshine and warmth were torn away as he thrust into her and ripped through her virginity. The pain caused her to cry out and struggle against him, trying to remove herself from the cause of the pain.  
  
He pulled back and thrust savagely again and pain blossomed again, becoming more and more with each of his thrusts. Tears streamed down her cheeks and the air was alive with her cries and pleading.  
  
"No more! Please Stop...Hurts!!!"  
  
He only grinned lustily and continued in earnest. Finally after what seemed like forever, his eyes glazed over slightly and she felt his seed fill and invade her insides. When he pulled away, she rolled over, pulling her body tightly into a ball and he chuckled.  
  
~ * ~  
  
The power! He had felt it surge through him from her upon his orgasm. It had been even more powerful than he had anticipated due to her virginity. Raping a woman had power in itself but to rape a virgin was the most power over someone he could ever have. From now on, she would always remember her first time this way and she would remember who had taken it from her.  
  
He looked at her shivering, balled up form. He had to admit she had a nice body, a lot nicer than he had thought and it had made his victory over her even sweeter. He could see her thighs were wet with blood and his seed and he enjoyed the site.  
  
Unfortunately, he had some business to take care of before he could send her on her way. He could still see the sobs shaking her body and it was a pity she kept them silent but it was no bother to him. He reached over and patted her hard on the ass and she pulled away with an odd animal sound.  
  
"Well my little Gryffindor. Time for you to be leaving but first I have a few things to clear up with you." He said cheerfully, "And here they are. First, this was nice but after today, this room will no longer be accessible from where it was tonight, so don't bother going to look for it. Second, you know who I am so when you see me, you are to act like nothing has happened but we both with know something did and any time you look at me or I at you, you will feel it. Finally, if you tell a soul and I mean anyone, I will find out and someone will get hurt!"  
  
Then he went across the room and used his wand to gather up her clothing and repair all the tears and cuts he had made. He tossed it at her quivering form on the bed and spoke once more.  
  
"Now get dressed, and get out." He watched as she unfolded like a shot and pulled her clothing on, her robe wrapped tight around her. She looked around frantically like a cornered animal and spotted the door and ran out. He watched her go with a chuckle and then sat back, letting the power of her rush through his body.  
  
~ * ~  
  
She lay, curled on the bed he had raped her on while he watched her, she could feel his eyes on her. He spoke something that she barely heard, except for the part about not telling anyone, and then she heard cloth hit the bed beside her. She sat up, pulled all her clothing on quickly and looked around frantically for the exit.  
  
She felt dirty and violated and this felling accompanied her as she ran down the corridors to the prefect's girl's bathroom. She found her wand among her things and she stripped as fast as she could, tossing all the clothing into the large fireplace that dominated the bathroom. She pointed and a large fire leapt up, eating up the cloth greedily.  
  
She stepped into a shower stall and turned the water as hot as she could bear and scrubbed her body till she was raw but she could still see the redness of the blood on her thighs mixed with the whitish colour of her attacker's seed.  
  
Finally she shut the shower off and wrapping herself in all she could find, a large white towel, she left the bathroom, her clothing still smoldering in the grate. She arrived in the common room and dashed up to the dorm she shared with the other Gryffindor 6th year girls and dropped the towel. Then she pulled the first thing she could find from her trunk and buried herself under her covers wishing for sleep to carry her away to oblivion.  
  
Read and Review ^_^  
  
~Midnight Elf 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Welcome to another chapter, just a note for those who failed to read my previous authors notes. There will be, I repeat, NO INTENTIONAL FLUFFY stuff. You want fluff, go to a pet store and buy yourself a bunny rabbit.  
  
This story deals with rape and the resultant consequences and other stuff of it. You don't like it, stop here right now. This story will get to its full R rating again though it's not for this chapter just so you know. Anyway, if you are continuing, enjoy what you read and any flames shot my way will get sling shot back at the sender cause they make good ammunition.  
  
Thank you all for your infinite patience. It's been a hellish term. For those who do not know, I am in University and my time is very limited at the moment. I am actually putting up the next two chapters while I should be studying for finals and for the record, I have chapter 4 halfway finished. I hope to have it up within a week but no promises.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, cool words, and sets belong to the lovely Mrs. Rowling and her publishers, and Warner Brothers. I am only borrowing them to twist and contort in my own way. I am not in any shape or form that goddess and make no financial claims to the above mentioned characters and sets.  
  
~Midnight Elf ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hermione woke up slowly, her entire body sore. For a moment she put the previous night's events down to a horrible nightmare but realized she was only deluding herself since her body told of more than just a dream.  
  
She got up slowly, wincing as she stood and looked around to see if anyone else was awake or even in the room. The curtains on three of the beds were closed tightly and the forth was rumpled and unmade which told her that someone was in the shower. She quickly gathered up her clothing for the day, for once glad that the school robes covered everything from neck down.  
  
She carefully took off whatever she had pulled on to sleep in and quickly got dressed so as to minimize the chance of someone seeing what her body looked like. Last night made her feel dirty and used, and no amount of water would wash away its stain. She pulled on the robes over the blouse and skirt she wore and clasped them closed. She brushed her hair and pulled it up off her face into a simple knot. Then she gathered her things and went to the bathroom and checked the mirror to make sure she looked normal and that no one would ever guess what she truly felt.  
  
She looked into the mirror and gasped, her face was as pale as death and the lightest blush of a bruise coloured her cheek. It was too late to use her small amount of healing magic to fix it. She looked around for some inspiration as to how to cover it up and spotted what appeared to be Lavenders make up bag sitting on the counter a little way down from her.  
  
She reached in and found the small bottle of concealer potion and used her fingers to blend some on her face. She was lucky Lavender was so pale that the colour just about matched her own pallor. She heard the shower switch off and she quickly recapped the bottle and shoved it back into the bag. Then she collected herself and left the room as fast as possible.  
  
She walked down to the common room, keeping her head slightly down and then left through the portrait hole to go to the Great Hall. She hoped to get there and eat before the majority of the students, including him. Until she had some time to gather herself, she had no desire to see him. As it was, she was gonna have to spend classes with him but she could avoid being near him easily.  
  
She entered the Great Hall to find it almost empty of people and she sat down and ate as fast as she could without drawing attention to herself. She was almost finished when she felt a hand on her shoulder and someone call her name. She jumped and spun around to look into the smiling green eyes of Harry Potter and then relaxed.  
  
He sat down next to her and she flinched a bit after trying not to. Harry appeared to notice and something flickered in his eyes but it passed quickly and he spoke.  
  
"You were out of the common room so fast, there was no time to even say anything. Is anything wrong this morning Hermione?" He looked at her with such concern that she cringed inwardly at the thought of lying to him but what would he think of her if he knew.  
  
"Its nothing Harry, I was hungry. That's all. Besides, all Lavender speaks about lately is that seventh year in Hufflepuff and I wanted out of there before she started up." Hermione said with a shaky smile, trying to convey happiness and the slight impatience she always felt with the other girls in her room and their habit of gossiping none stop about all the boys in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry laughed at her mention of Lavender's obsession with the Hufflepuff and then turned to his plate, seemingly satisfied with her story. Hermione turned back to her own plate to finish the last of her breakfast when she heard a large group of people enter the Great Hall. His voice was in the mix; she would never forget it as long as she lived.  
  
She kept her head down, trembling slightly even though she attempted to control it. Harry noticed because he reached over and touched her arm causing her to jolt. He frowned slightly at her reaction when she looked at him with wide eyes that betrayed fear before she could mask it.  
  
Suddenly someone came out of the group and launched himself into the empty space next to Hermione. Ron grinned at them and then leaned over to give Hermione a kiss on the cheek like he did every morning since someone made a joke about them being a couple in fifth year but Hermione could only cringe away before she could stop herself. She watched Ron's smile drop a little bit but he bounced back and proceeded to fill his plate and greet Harry good morning. Finally she could no longer take being surround by the two males and pushed herself away from the table and scooped up her bag with a frantic motion, only wishing to get away from everyone at that moment.  
  
Harry reached out and grabbed her arm gently so she would stop and look at him. Then he spoke.  
  
"Where are you off to this morning Hermione? We still have 45 minutes before class begins."  
  
"Library." Was her single word reply and she pulled her arm from his grasp and fled from the Great Hall, Ron's voice following her out.  
  
"What's with her?"  
  
~ * ~  
  
He watched her flee the Great Hall; his pleasure in seeing her fear hidden from his classmates. He dug into his breakfast with relish, anticipating seeing her in classes later.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Hermione stood alone outside her first class, attempting to calm to racing heart. She simply could not handle hearing his voice in the Great Hall; it had simply been too much. She felt bad at how she had reacted with Harry even though he was only concerned and trying to be a friend but she couldn't let him ever guess. He would only hate her.  
  
She finally calmed herself down enough and sank to the floor outside the classroom when she heard someone call her name. She looked up to see the kindly eyes of Professor Dumbledore looking down at her. She wondered for a brief second what he was doing here and if he would guess what had happened but she pushed that all aside. She had hidden all the marks and had tried to keep her feelings masked. There was no way he could guess.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger. May I ask why you are sitting alone in the Hallway when you could be enjoying breakfast in the Great Hall with your house- mates."  
  
"I ate early and was waiting for Professor McGonagall to get here so I could talk to her about my extra credit project Professor." She lied smoothly; it was getting easier as the day wore on.  
  
"I see. Well since Professor McGonagall is currently in the Great Hall eating, I suppose I could let you into the class room so you do not have to sit on the cold stone." He regarded her shrewdly and waved his hand over the doorknob, causing the door to swing open. "Good day Miss Granger." He said with smile and then walked off down the corridor.  
  
She entered the classroom, glad to be out of the open corridor and sank into her seat. She took out her Transfiguration text and read it until people began to trickle in for the lesson. She wondered briefly about all the books and things she had dropped after she had been attacked and what had happened to them. Then Professor McGonagall came into the room, a large bag in her hand. She walked silently to Hermiones table and deposited it in front of her before remarking kindly:  
  
"Madam Pince found these on a table in the Library this morning and knew you were the only one allowed in there at night so she gave them to me to give to you."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Was all Hermione could say with a controlled voice. These books would always remind her of what happened but she wondered how they had come to be in the Library.  
  
She half listened to the lesson and was relieved when they were dismissed and she could go to Arithmancy, her favorite class. She arrived and sat down near the front and took out her books. Then she spent an enjoyable time with her favorite professor and completely forgot all about what had happened the night before.  
  
She spent lunch in the Library far from everyone else, her nose buried in books. She had decided right after Arithmancy that she would rather forget what had happened to her and her books helped do that. She was finally starting to relax when the bells rang, signaling the end of lunch and the beginning of the afternoon classes.  
  
She went to Charms; her nose still in her Arithmancy text, finding it had worked the best so far to push all else from her mind. She sat at her usual table near the front and settled in to wait for class to begin. Harry and Ron entered the class and took seats on either side of Hermione. She still cringed a little but was getting better at not doing it as the day wore on. These were her friends after all; they would never hurt her.  
  
Then a group of three or four people entered talking and her entire body froze. His voice floated to her ears and she went back to the previous night headfirst in her mind. He walked past the table she sat at without a glance her way and took a seat somewhere behind her. She couldn't see Him but she could feel His presence there near her and it chilled her to the core.  
  
She spent the class terrified He would do something to bring her attention to Him or that Harry and Ron would figure out why she was so stiff all of a sudden. Finally, after what seemed like hours later, the class was over and Hermione couldn't remember a single thing Professor Flitwick had taught them.  
  
She fled the class as soon as they were dismissed and made her way, tears threatening to escape her eyes, back to the Gryffindor dorms. Both Harry and Ron called to her as she fled but she ignored them both. Finally she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and was about to say the password and hide inside when His voice invaded her ears.  
  
"So my little Gryffindor. Have you had a good day?" He asked in a smooth voice as she stopped before uttering the password. She remained silent, refusing to turn to face him. "Remember what I told you, my little Gryffindor, last night." He reached out and took a strand of hair between his fingers and toyed with it for a moment before dropping it.  
  
Then she heard him walk away and the tears she had been holding back began to fall and sobs racked her body. She said the password and tore through the opening after the Fat Lady moved, her concerned voice following Hermione as she took the stairs two at a time until reaching the safety of her bed. She pulled the curtains closed tight, sealing herself in darkness and fell to the bed as sobs continued to shake her body until finally she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~ * ~  
  
He walked down the hallway, away from the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room where he had waited for her. He knew she would flee here after he had seen her in Charms. He relished in the power that still coursed through his veins from his conquest of her. And it seemed that her fear fed the power and that making that fear of him worse would give him more power until finally he would have total control.  
  
He arrived at his final class for the day, the thought of what he could do to feed her fear making him smile with anticipation. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Ok, now onto the standard disclaimer and warning bit and then onto the story itself, finally ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: This is only a fanfiction, that means I borrowed the characters and sets to twist in my own way and they are making me no money what so ever. All sets and characters belong to the goddess Joanne and Warner Brothers and will always belong to them and not me. (Sadly) You sue me and you will only get my student loan debt and my Harry Potter wand pen.  
  
Warning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This story is rated R for a reason people and if you have a thing against that, stop here and now!!!!! This fic deals with dark themes, rape, its resultant consequences and generally angsty dark things. You have been warned so if you don't like those things, shoo! Flames are amusing so flame away if you wish.  
  
~Midnight Elf  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
A week passed and slowly Hermione allowed herself to calm down. No one had even suspected and the bruises were only ghostly memories of themselves. She had even started working on her project again and except for that time in front of Gryffindor tower, he had said nothing to her nor even paid any known attention to her what so ever. She was finally glad to be able to push it aside during the day but nighttime was another story all together.  
  
Nightmares filled the few hours she slept every night. She threw herself into homework and her project with gusto in hopes of exhausting herself so badly that she would sleep in a borderline coma resulting in the dream state not happening. Her schoolwork had never been better but Professors were beginning to notice that their star pupil was pale and haunted looking. Most attributed it to long hours spent in study and made no comment.  
  
Hermione sat that morning at the Gryffindor table; her nose buried in her Arithmancy book as it had been all week. Harry and Ron sat at either side of her keeping her closed in and protected from all others. Of all the people in her house, these were the only male members she trusted anymore. After her ordeal, she couldn't find it in her heart to place any trust in anyone else's hands again.  
  
She looked up in time to see owls soar into the Great Hall clutching various items of mail. Pig alighted with a small package from home for Ron and Ginny, Hedwig landed on the back of Harry's chair, a letter from someone clutched in her beak. Hermione could see only the single paw print that verified who it was from. She was startled when a large black owl dropped a rolled piece of parchment into her startled hands. It was tied round with a piece of black silk ribbon and she knew at once whom it was from. Fear flooded her being and she pushed back from the table in a hurry and fled from the Great Hall, back slapping her in the back and parchment clutched in her fist. She heard someone call out to her as she ran but ignored it.  
  
She stopped when she reached an empty room and dashed inside, pulling the door shut behind her. Slowly she calmed her breathing but her heart was beating to fast to even try. She slowly sank to the floor and shakingly undid to bow in the ribbon and let the length fall to the floor unnoticed. She unrolled the parchment slowly until she could see the neat black script that covered the page.  
  
My dearest little Gryffindor. I hope my note finds you well. I regret that I am not seeing your face while you read this but your reaction to receiving it will be enough to fill my thoughts when you flee the Great Hall with it as I know you will do.  
  
She stopped reading for a moment to let the words sink in. It chilled her to think he could figure out her reactions to him in such a short time.  
  
I will say right now, no one has ever given me the power you do and I find it intoxicating. It is a rush that no muggle drug could nor will ever compare to. I will partake of you once again soon, but at a time you least expect and in a place you will never think of. As a warning now, in case you decide not to cooperate with my needs, there are others in your house that I find just as intriguing as you my dearest Gryffindor. A certain red head vixen to be precise. I will see you soon little Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione felt fear and disgust creep into her at the thought of another having to undergo what she did at the hands of that creature.  
  
"Hermione? You in here?" A soft voice asked and her head shot up to see Harry watching her from the open doorway. He walked over slowly when he saw her look and she scrambled to stuff the letter into her bag. Then she forced a smile on her face and looked up at Harry who had stopped in front of her.  
  
"Are you ok Hermione? Was it bad news from home? You left the Great Hall in such a hurry you forgot your Arithmancy text." He knelt down to her level and handed her the book he held in his hand.  
  
"I'm fine Harry. No it wasn't anything bad. Nothing important at all." She hoped her voice sounded cheerful and normal but not forced. "Thank you for returning my book."  
  
Harry gave her a look full of both concern and his eyes looked as if he didn't believe her but that he wasn't going to push her to respond. The he stood up and held out his hand to her, which she took and he helped her stand.  
  
"I just want you to know, I am here for you Hermione should ever need any help ok." He searched her eyes and then turned to leave, waiting for her.  
  
~*~  
  
He watched them exit the classroom, anger growing at the sight of seeing them together. He had followed when he had seen Harry Potter leave the Great Hall with Hermiones book in hand. Hermione was his and now it appeared she was whoring herself out to others. Well that could not continue.  
  
He would remind her soon just whom she belonged to. The letter had only been the beginning.  
  
~*~  
  
Several days passed and nothing came of His threat in the letter that she began to relax slightly. She spent more and more time away form the safety of the common room and began to return to her normal late night hours in the Library. She always made sure to carry her wand though, just in case.  
  
She was returning late from the library one night after falling asleep at her table. Her books were cradled in her one arm and her wand was held at Lumos in her free hand. She watched Mrs. Norris prowl by at the end of the hallway but ignored her. The cat seemed to know she was allowed the privilege of being out of bed after hours and never once bothered her.  
  
She turned the final corner to the Gryffindor Tower and could see the portrait of the Fat Lady at the end of the corridor when something blocked her vision. She froze in fear but relaxed when she heard Harry's voice call to her.  
  
"Hermione, its me. Why are you frozen there? I'm sorry if I scared you." Harry had been prowling around in his invisibility cloak but had removed it at the moment Hermione had rounded the corner.  
  
"My God! Harry!? You startled me." She gave herself a moment to calm down before continuing, "What are you doing out of the common room at this hour." She summoned up her suspicious prefect look and he laughed.  
  
"I had a meeting with Professor Dumbledore this evening and it ran way longer than either of us planned. He advised me to sneak back using his own invisibility cloak to prevent Filch from pouncing on me for being out of bed after lights out."  
  
"I see. Well, lets go then, I'm tired and need to sleep." The walked to the Fat Lady together, Harry spoke the password and they both went inside. They went to part on the stairs when Harry spoke again.  
  
"I meant what I said earlier Hermione. I will always be here for you Hermione, should you ever need my help." Then he went up the boy's staircase and disappeared around the corner. Hermione returned to her own room, his comments sitting heavy in her mind.  
  
Should I tell him? No I can't, he'll think I'm dirty and vulgar. I can't tell him, I can't tell anyone, ever.  
  
~*~  
  
He had watched her leave the library and had toyed with the idea of punishing her then. But he decided to wait. He had taken from the library last time and she would expect that.  
  
He had the room prepared for her 'lesson' as he called it and was anticipating its usage the way others anticipated a good meal. Then he thought back to the letter he had sent, and his threat of going after another girl should she resist his orders. He had seen how friendly she was with Virginia Weasley and knew she would also be quite protective of her. All in all the little red head intrigued him but he knew he would never do it, since his little Gryffindor would never let him. She would obey him of it meant protecting her friends.  
  
He hugged this knowledge to himself and chose the time for their next meeting.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione wandered the corridors the next evening, her silver prefect badge shiny on her robes. It was her night to patrol with the other Gryffindor prefects and there had been no way short of illness to get out of doing it.  
  
She sighed and looked around herself. Most students ever caught out of bed were either in the Astronomy Tower, the corridor leading the kitchens or the corridor leading the tower. She herself was patrolling the dungeons; the area students avoided most because normally, Professor Snape could be found wandering it at night. But not this evening, he was away on Professor Dumbledore's business and Hermione had drawn the short straw so to speak.  
  
She began her fifth rotation around the dungeon corridors and hid a yawn behind her hand. So far nothing had happened down here as it never did and she anticipated one long night. Something caught her attention in an empty room and she moved toward it, wand pointed to light up the offender or offenders.  
  
She entered the empty room and began to investigate. She heard a slam behind her and turned around to see the door had slammed shut. Fear began to invade her but she pushed it aside with a curse and stalked toward the door. The room seemed all of a sudden to close in around her; the darkness became impenetrable despite the light emanating from her wand tip.  
  
She froze in place and then felt someone come at her from behind and grab her before she could react. His voice invaded her ear and his breath felt hot on her skin. She struggled and tried to pull away but he only chuckled.  
  
"Ah my little Gryffindor. So nice to see you again." He pulled her head to the side with a tug on her hair and licked her exposed neck. She shuddered in disgust and fear and struggled against his hold. He stilled her with a sharp tug on the hair in his fist and she had to bite her lip to hold back a yelp of pain. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes but she held them back, knowing that's what he wanted.  
  
She remembered her wand just then, which was still clutched in her hand. She moved it to point in his direction as carefully as she could so as not to attract his attention while he said vulgar things to her about a lesson, truthfully she wasn't really listening. She opened her mouth to speak the spell when his hand moved from her hair and to her wrist and squeezed hard until she thought she heard a crack and she opened her fingers and allowed the wand to drop.  
  
He thrust her away from him, throwing her to the floor. Then while she tried to orientate herself from his reaction, he bent and collected her wand. He stood over her, wand twirling between his fingers and smirked.  
  
"Nice try little one, but not good enough. That will earn you a harsher lesson then I had intended this time." He pointed his wand and a flash of red flew from it, she recognized the spell as the same one as before and wondered briefly what its purpose was before it struck and pain flooded her body. Another spell soon followed and everything went black.  
  
~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back to yet another segment in the twisting and corrupting of the Harry Potter world. I am glad you guys have been enjoying this, as hard as it is to write this story at times due to its themes and my lack of experience on this topic, I trudge on eagerly. Please continue to read and review because as a review whore, I lust for them ^_^.  
  
I will continue the disclaimer and warning but you guys should all know by now what this fic involves and if you don't and happen upon it, dislike it, no calling me evil names though flames are amusing and I will read them all. Either way, do what you like.  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me outside the plot. All the characters and sets aside from the room I mentioned belong to and are the legal property of J.K. Rowling, her publishers and the nazis at Warner Brothers. I am simply twisting it in my own way and if you sue, you will get my student loan debt. ::even with the debt, Midnight Elf would like to not be sued today::  
  
Warning! ::sighs:: If you have no idea by now, read on. This story involves rape, its consequences and other generally angsty stuff. Its graphic at points and now you should consider yourself warned. ::sighs and mumbles to self:: why do I waste my time with this? Seriously, sheesh. ^_^  
  
~Midnight Elf  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Professor Snape walked the halls leading back his own personal rooms near the Slytherin common room. He was overly tired and his latest mission had been a disaster. He had recovered no new information and two junior Aurors had ambushed him, not knowing his status and he had had to deal with them while two other Death Eaters fled. Bloody cowards they were, not at all suitable for more than pillaging abandoned wizarding homes as people fled the country in the wake of the coming war.  
  
He was dead tired and had been given leave by Dumbledore to spend all day tomorrow sleeping. A substitute would take over his class. He had left instructions on his desk prior to leaving this afternoon and he had indicated that they must be followed precisely.  
  
He arrived down in the dungeons in time to hear a male voice speaking low. Turning to investigate, he noticed a closed door that lead to a little used former classroom. He pulled his wand out and summoned up his worst facial expression. After all, whoever was in the classroom was wasting his valuable time.  
  
He opened the door and was about to speak when he saw a crumpled black form lying on the floor, unmoving. He walked over, and kneeled down to look at the figure to determine who it was. After all, it could be the student playing a trick, pretending to be sick or hurt just to get out of detention. Well he would inform them of a change in situation.  
  
He rolled the student over and loose hair moved to cover their features. The hair colour was undeterminable in the darkness but Professor Snape did notice the glint of silver when he rolled the student. He looked down slightly to find the prefect badge pinned neatly to the right side of the student robes, exactly opposite the school crest before snapping back up to the covered face.  
  
He pushed the hair back quickly to find the ashen face of Hermione Granger. He could feel a spell in the air all around her and used his own spell to learn the truth.  
  
"Prior Incantatium." The air all around her stained a vicious blood red, heavy and thick. It was a spell of contraception, but one not used by willing partners. It was one developed many centuries ago by a pair of brutal wizards fond of raping the common populous. But they had no desire to populate the area with bastard children for that would point the finger at them. So they had designed this spell. It was not in common usage and known only to a select few. It had only been written down, for research purposes in one book, which currently resided in the heavily restricted section of the library. All books there were under lock and key and you needed the professor with you to even look at them. They never left the library and only Madame Pince knew the spell to unlock them.  
  
The spell was unpopular due to the amount of pain it caused the enchantee if used more than once. But it also was the most effective spell to date for preventing unwanted pregnancies. It was a particular favorite among a small group of senior death eaters. It had no counter spell.  
  
Professor Snape scooped up Hermione's limp form; any spells right now directly on her would only cause more pain when she woke up so he had to transport her manually to his great dislike. He walked through the darkened halls, not once meeting anyone, wishing some other professor would come along that he could pass her off on since all he wanted was a stiff drink and bed.  
  
He soon arrived at the hospital wing and summoned Madam Pomfrey with the little bell on the table by the door. She came running, pulling on a housecoat over her nightgown. Lamps flared to life as she passed them until the wing was bathed in a bright light. He quickly shoved her into the startled matron's arms before turning and moving to leave the room and go sleep.  
  
"Wait! Professor Snape. What is going on? What happened to Miss Granger?" Madam Pomfrey asked, bewildered, the limp girl still draped in her arms.  
  
"I found her unconscious on the floor in a little used classroom. I do not know what happened. Now will you let me get to my bed you silly woman and take care of your patient!" Snape snapped impatiently before turning on heal and storming back to his set of rooms.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione woke slowly to muffled voices near where she lay. At first she heard a male voice and thought it was Him. Fear froze her body and she crunched up, trying to appear as small as humanly possible. She wished briefly for her wand but knew that it was probably gone. It was then as she crunched up that she realized she was no longer in her school robes but in something soft and loose, like a hospital gown.  
  
".Snape found her. Brought her in and left in such a hurry."  
  
Hermione sat up slightly when she realized she was in the hospital wing and groaned as pain throbbed in her head. It felt stuffed with cotton wool. Her eyes opened slightly only to slam shut again in protection against the bright light and whiteness of the wing. She heard cloth rustling as someone came to her bedside upon hearing her groan.  
  
"Miss Granger?" A calm voice asked that Hermione quickly placed as Madam Pomfrey's.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes once again, slowly this time and looked into the face of the concerned nurse. Hovering behind her was, of all people, Professor McGonagall, her head of house. She looked confused at the two and tried to sort through her muddled thoughts and piece together everything. Finally, the cotton in her mind cleared just enough that she could phrase a question properly.  
  
"What am I doing here? And why are you here Professor?" She asked slowly, still trying to clear the cotton out.  
  
"You collapsed while of prefect duty down in the dungeons. Professor Snape found you and brought you here. Unfortunately, he gave me no details before storming off. We expect to see him later today as I have asked Professor Dumbledore to direct him here as soon as possible." Madam Pomfrey told her while straightening the bedding and fusing with a vial of potion on the table next to the bed.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore? Why is he involved? And, why are you here Professor? I assume a student collapsing is not something a Head of House worries about overly much." Hermione asked, as she was able to think through the pain and wool to put some pieces together.  
  
Madam Pomfrey noticed Hermione slight grimace and handed her the vial. "For your headache dear. No worries though, you will remain alert."  
  
"Now Hermione, as to why Professor Dumbledore and I are involved. Only you can truthfully answer that. Madam Pomfrey found evidence of sexual assault when she examined you. But it is older than the other night. Did something happen to you Hermione that you never reported?" Professor McGonagall asked in a soft yet stern voice.  
  
Hermione felt like a deer caught in the headlights as the pair of women looked at her with questioning eyes. She thought briefly to His warning. If she told anyone, he would hurt someone else. She simply shook her head, fear coursing through her body. Then without another word, she rolled onto her side, away from the two pairs of eyes watching her and closed her eyes tight, pushing it all away.  
  
She heard both women sigh and then footsteps walking away from her bed. She allowed the pain potion to dull her senses completely and gave herself over to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
He sat in class, his mood sour. He had been so close last night to punishing his little Gryffindor. But then that idiot Snape had shown up. It had been a close call; he almost hadn't gotten away in time. And now she would open her lying mouth and everyone would know. But he knew deep down she would remain quiet. After all, his threat to go after others if she told had worked well. She would not disobey him in that sense.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione lay unmoving in the hospital bed as Madam Pomfrey puttered around, straightening the corner of the blanket, rearranging the bottles on the little try next to the bed. Hermione knew she wasn't fooling Pomfrey by pretending to be asleep and the matron was simply waiting her out. At this time, Hermione was the only patient in the wing and this allowed Madam Pomfrey to humour Hermiones charade.  
  
Finally, she gave up and sat up slowly. Madam Pomfrey stopped all her fussing about and turned her eyes toward Hermione. A simple question hovered in their depths and Hermione knew what it was.  
  
"Now Miss Granger. If your finished with the play acting, will you tell me what happened to you?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a no nonsense voice.  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands and clasped them together tightly, causing the skin to go white. She shook her head in an almost imperceptible no. And Madam Pomfrey sighed.  
  
"Child, I cannot help you if you will not tell me what happened. As it is I still cannot identify the spell that still lingers around you and Professor Snape is still asleep. I need your help to provide the proper medical care."  
  
Hermione looked up then, her eyes shiny with unspilled tears.  
  
"I can't." She answered softly, her voice cracking as she tried to control her emotions. "And you can't help me anyway, no one can."  
  
With that, she lay back down and rolled over so her back was to the fussing matron.  
  
~*~  
  
He crept into the Hospital ward unseen and unnoticed in the darkness. Only one small lamp glowed, at the bedside of the only patient. He smiled menacingly as he saw her sleeping, curled up and wrapped in blankets and sheets as if to protect herself from him.  
  
Slowly he walked, removing a wand from its hiding place in his sleeve. He came up to the bed and looked down at her. Judging from her face, her sleep was far from peaceful. She was muttering and soft little whimpers escaped her mouth. The sounds only aroused him as he imagined her making them underneath him.  
  
He placed his hand on her shoulder and bent his head so his mouth was at her ear and spoke softly.  
  
"Poor little Gryffindor."  
  
He stepped back and she shot to a sitting position, her eyes wide with fear, clutching the blankets close around her in a useless sort of protection. He grinned down at her.  
  
"Poor little Gryffindor. All alone with no one to turn to. I would hope she has been a silent little Gryffindor as well." He reached out, took a handful of hair and pulled her head back slightly, watching as she winced. "Because we both know what will happen if this little Gryffindor should tell anyone, don't we?"  
  
She nodded and he let go of her.  
  
"That's a good girl. But when you get out of here, we must have a special lesson."  
  
He turned and walked away, leaving her sitting on the bed, wide eyed and shaking.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione watched him go, his latest threat ringing in her ears. She had to get away, from here and from Him. Only one place in the entire castle was safer than the rest, Gryffindor Tower. There she could hide behind a password and her own mind.  
  
She pushed back the blankets from her almost violently and scrambled from the bed. Her bare feet hit cold stone floor and she sucked in her breath at the shock of it. She glanced around quickly, resembling a small animal cornered and trying to find the safety of a den, away from predators. Then with stealth, she moved quickly through the door on the wing and made her way through the castle corridors.  
  
She skillfully avoided the patrols of prefects on duty and slowly made her way through dark, moonwashed corridors until she arrived to the seventh floor. Only a few more corridors and turns and she would be safe.  
  
She turned the last corner and smacked straight into something tall and hard. She reeled back in horror, thinking he had watched her leave the wing and followed. She looked up at the face of her attacker and found Professor Snape scowling down at her.  
  
"How dare.Miss Granger!?"  
  
A feeling of relief filled her. It was Him.  
  
"Miss Granger. What are you doing up here? I was under the impression you were in the Hospital Wing." His scowl deepened. "I am under a mind to take points for this. But we shall see. Now, follow me."  
  
She stood rooted on the spot, he was going to take her back, away from safety. She couldn't let that happen. She had to get to the tower and behind the portrait and the password.  
  
"What are you waiting for girl. Move now."  
  
"No. You cannot make me go back there, Professor or not. I will not return to the Hospital Wing." She said, with a shaky voice.  
  
He turned and frowned. "And here I thought you were supposed to be head girl, the most intelligent student of your year. I am not returning you to the Hospital Wing. Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak to you alone and I for one know he is awake at this time."  
  
He turned back around and walked away down the corridor. Hermione followed in a daze.  
  
~*~ 


End file.
